Choice Of The Ride
by Ultimate-Fang
Summary: Iggy runs away for a short time, bringing back the love of his life, Sakka. Fang goes nuts and kidnaps her with the Erasers, and Iggy must get her back. Can the Flock save Fang and Sakka, or are they all doomed?
1. On The Run: Iggy

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!! ALL THE MAXIMUM RIDE KIDS BELONG TO JAMES PATTERSON!!**

I guess I woke up when I felt my eyes open up and as I got up to stretch my muscles. Too bad I couldn't really see anything to tell what was happening right now. I wish I could though. That'd be awesome! I got up from my bed and felt around to make my way out the door and easily down the stairs.

"Max?" I called out, expecting an answer. But I didn't get one.

"She went out to get some groceries. She'll be back in a few." Fang's voice informed me from a little ways down the stairs.

"Until then, we just hang out here until she gets back!" the Gasman's voice came to me. I continued guiding myself down the stairs until I felt the hardwood bottom under my bare feet.

"Here, Iggy, I'll help you." Angel's sweet voice said softly. She took my hand and led me over to the couch and helped me safely sit down. She apparently got up on the couch, too, because I felt her snuggle up against my shoulder blade. I started thinking about what Max was doing. Was she _really_ getting groceries or was she doing something that she wasn't suppose to be doing?

"I'm pretty sure its some of both, Iggy." Angel said. I smiled at her. She giggled. Boy, I wish I could actually see her. I haven't a clue what anybody looks like. Heck, Fang could be a bloodsucking vampire and me not know it! Angel could be an ugly mutant even though she sounded so sweet. I don't know, and I won't know.

"Hey, Fang. Is your girlfriend coming over today?" I asked cutesy. I could feel his face turn red with embarrassment and rage.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, IGGY!!! SHE'S JUST MY FRIEND!!!" he yelled. I love to hear him enraged. It's kinda funny. Nudge, Angel, and the Gasman laughed in harmony and I could feel Fang getting mad.

"You blind son of a bitch! You just shut your mouth! You can't see anything around you, and you probably won't be able to see your kid when you get one, you won't be able to see your kids graduate, oh wait, before all this happens, you probably need to be able to SEE your wife first!! Gee, wouldn't that just help you out a whole lot?!?! Well guess what, buddy! You're blind, and won't ever, ever, EVER get to see anything for the rest of your life!!" Fang said harshly. I was shocked. I was just kidding and he comes out with this?!? I wasn't expecting it, but I got pushed and flipped over the back of the couch. I expected it was Fang, because I doubt the other three had the strength to do that. I fell over onto the side of my neck, feeling like it had just popped out broken. I stood up, a very sudden tear stroking down my face, and clutching my neck, looking in Fang's presumed direction.

"Ig, I didn't mean to!!" Fang's voice apologized suddenly. Too late to apologize, Fang! Before I could even think for myself, I ran upstairs as fast as I could without falling, up to my room and slammed the door shut. I felt around for my duffel bag and started filling it with stuff. I didn't know where I was actually going, but I was going far away from here. Far away from Fang.

But the other side of me was saying I was overreacting. I'm a fourteen year old blind kid, thinking about running away from home. I'm old enough to stand up to Fang. He ain't the boss of me. It didn't matter now. I was already packed. I grabbed the stash I'd been saving up from under my bed. I couldn't exactly _see_ how much was there, but I was sure it would be plenty to get me through for a while. I opened my window and perched on the sill for a second, feeling the breeze. I outstretched my wings and pushed off the sill into the sky. I threw my bag around my shoulder and took in the feeling. I was free. No Fang and no rules. Just me. A fourteen year old blind kid who depends on instincts and wind.

Now that was a good feeling.

"Iggy!" I knew the voice. But it wasn't Fang, Gazzy, Angel, or Nudge. "Iggy!" it called again. I noticed it. It was Max. I was busted. I pushed off from the air and began to fly a little faster. I needed to get away from her.

"Iggy! Wait up! Where the heck are you going!?!" Max asked.

"Away from here!" I called back. I tried flying just a little bit faster. The quick air blew into my eyes, I squinted to keep it from causing nausea.

"Iggy! You get back here!! We can talk about it and work it out!!" she hollered after me.

"NO!" I yelled. I felt her catching up to me. She grabbed my wrist, "Gotcha! Come on!" She tugged on my arm, pulling me downwards. I wasn't going to surrender now. Screw that idea! I tried to loosen my arm from her grip, but without thinking, I kicked her in the back, making her loose my arm grip.

"IGGY!!!" she yelled, sounding scared. I couldn't let her fall! I swooped down, caught her, and sat her on the back stilt of the house. I kicked back off and into the sky again.

"Iggy! Get back here!!" This time it was Fang's voice calling to me.

"Iggy!!!" Angel shrieked.

"Ig!" Nudge's tear-filled called filed.

"Come on, Iggy!" the Gasman's voice filtered through my ears. No matter how many times they called. I wasn't going back there. Not even for Angel. I couldn't stand that decision, but its for the best of me. Sorry Angel. Sorry Nudge. Sorry Gasser. Sorry Max. Sorry Fang. I'm on my own now. "The Igmister" is finally free.

"Well lookie here boys." Damn. I knew that voice. It'd be more obvious if I could see them.

"We've got one of the freaks all alone." one said.

"Lets get him!" A claw grabbed my left arm, another grabbed my right. I struggled in their grip and started kicking.

"Calm down, bird boy. It's just us. Your best friends, the Erasers."

"ERASERS!?!" I yelled, kicking more furiously now. "When Max finds out, you're bird-feed!"

"I don't think Max is gonna be able to save you after that kick you gave her!" one laughed. Shit. I pushed myself up on their shoulders, tucked in my wings, and fell backwards. I had no idea where I was going to fall. Or if I was going to die. Fang would like that last thought.

"What's that idiot doing!?!" was the last thing I physically heard before I hit my head on something really, really hard.


	2. Sakka: Iggy

"You okay?" a sweet voice asked me. Don't tell me the Flock came back for me. I guess my eyes were open 'cause I felt awake. But I was aching all over, and I felt like my lungs were burning.

"A-Angel? Nudge? Max?" I asked desperatley, attempting to sit up. A soft hand push back on my shoulder lightly. It kinda stung, but I kinda expected it to from falling almost one million feet to the ground.

"Stay down, I already called for help. What's your name?" the voice asked. Okay, so it wasn't anyone from the Flock if they were asking for my name. I could hardly remember my own name, actually.

"Uh, Iggy." I said unsurely. I felt some bandages being wrapped around my left wrist. "W-what happened exactly?" I asked her.

"Can't you see yourself?! You look horrible, and your left wrist is slit and your shoulder blade popped from its socket, and your neck is fractured." she said.

"Uh, no, I can't exactly see...I'm...blind." I staggered.

"Oh you poor thing!! EMS should be here in a few minutes. Just hang in there." I sat up slowly, and she didn't stop me. "You have some pretty blue eyes, Iggy." she said.

"Uh, thanks, um..."

"Sakka." she said.

"Sakka." I repeated. I heard EMS sirens coming up. I didn't know where I was. We could be at the bottom of the Grand Canyon and me not knowing it! They neared closer and closer, and eventually began to pound into my eardrums. I heard them stop, and doors opening, and stretcher being pulled out of the back. I wasn't that bad, was I?

"It's alright, son. We'll get you outta here." I was lifted onto a comfortable but slim stretcher (by the straps holding me down) and lifted up into the back with two people. Sakka and a person with the EMS'

"Do you want us to call your parents?" Sakka's voice asked me. I bit my bottom lip.

"Uhh, no thanks." I answered. Like Max would be able to do anything. The Flock's probably sick of me for hurting Max. So be it. I didn't need them anyway. We came to a sudden stop and the stretcher was rolled into a room. I was lifted onto one of the beds in the room and almost immediantly tubes and wires were being attached to my skin.

"We're gonna have to cut your shirt son, is this okay?" a man's voice asked. I hesitated before answering.

"Uhh, sure." I said. I heard the seems of my sweater being cut. I just had to be calm enough to not let my wings let out. That'd be the worse thing in this situation.

"What's this?" a hand was sliding down my wing slither and trying to investigate.

"It's um...my...um...wing slither......." I stammered.

"A wing?"

"Uh, yeah.....It's my...um...wing, inside there." I slowly began to let out my wing, so I wouldn't freak anybody out too suddenly. I felt a few strokes on each wing as they pulled on the feathers. Stupid people! Those are attached to me!!

"This is fascinating!" one said.

"I think its dangerous." a voice that I hadn't heard yet broke in.

"What do you mean?"

"That thing belongs at that School facility in California." No. Not the school. Please! Don't let them take me to the school! I hate the school! Don't do it! Please!! I'm begging!

"True, but we need something to study. It'd be no fair."

"NO!" Sakka's voice broke. Suddenly, I was swooped off from the bed, deattached from the wires and gadgets, and I was like gravity.

"Get those two mutants to the School! Get in the choppers!" Damnit! Erasers!

"Thanks, Sakka." I said.

"I'm not letting them take me or you back to that School. It's not good for people like us...."

"Wait. You have wings too!?!" she laughed.

"I wouldn't be flying right now if I didn't! You don't have to _see_ to see that one." I chuckled.

"But where are we going?" I asked her.

"We're going back to my place. My mom won't mind it at all. Trust me." Sakka told me. Mom. Wow. Something I don't have for a change.

"I can fly on my own."

"Not with that shoulder you aren't!" she said crossly.

"Fine, fine. I surrender." I laughed. I felt the wind whip across my face. The sunlight beamed onto it, making it warm, like it was tanning or something. Sakka's speed began to seize as we lowered to the ground and she sat me upright on my feet.

"Oh, Sakka. How many times have I told you about guests?!" a female voice creaked.

"Oh, Mama, this is Iggy. He's a 98, just like us." Sakka insured.

"Well, okay....."

"Mama, he's hurt. He needs a place to stay! Can he stay until he's better? Please?"

"Well, Sakka, I don't know...."

"PLEASE, Mama!"

"Alright, Sakka. He can stay." Sakka took my hand and pulled me along. She led me inside and helped me sit down on the couch. She sat down beside me, still holding my hand, and snuggled up against me. Just like Angel had this morning. Angel......What were they doing right now?

"You mind if I use your phone?" I asked.


	3. The Relief: Max

"Fang! He's blind! Where do you think he's gonna go when he _can't see_!?!" Max stressed at him.

"Calm down, Max. He couldn't have gone far." Fang reassured her.

"He couldn't have if the Erasers got him!" Max freaked.

"I'm sure he'll turn up, Max. If not, we'll go find Iggy ourselves." Alicia, Fang's girlfriend, calmly put.

"Gee, Fang. Your _girlfriend_ is more helpful than you are!" Max said.

"Max?" Max looked over at the staircase to see Angel, Nudge, and the Gasman standing there, looking as if about ready to cry. Looking as if she was also, Max gestured the three youngest to come down. The four shared a long hug, full of little sobs and sniffles.

"When's he gonna be back, Max?" Nudge asked.

"I don't know, Nudge. I just don't know....." Max answered.

"We tried to make him come back, but he didn't. It's his choice." Fang said. Max got up and glared at him. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT!?! HE'S A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD _BLIND_ KID, WHO'S RAN AWAY FROM HOME, WITH NO FOOD OR WATER OR MONEY, AND WE HAVE NO IDEA IF ERASERS HAVE HIM OR NOT, AND IF THEY DO, THEY'RE DOING HORRIBLE THINGS TO HIM RIGHT NOW!! AND YOU JUST SAY THAT ITS "HIS CHOICE"?!?!" Fang gripped Max's wrists.

"Max, calm down. He will turn up." That's when the phone rang. Max and Fang stared at it in shock, Angel ran over to answer it.

"Hello?" she said sweetly. She waited a few seconds for a reply, and her eyes lit up, "IGGY!!! OH, IGGY!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!" she waited a few more moments, "Well, I'm just glad your safe!!" she waited another moment, "Alright, here she is." She held up the phone to Max. "Iggy wants to talk to you." she smiled.

Max took the phone and held it to her ear. "Iggy?"

"Hey, Max." his ringing voice came through the recevier.

"Where are you!?"

"I dunno, actually. My friend Sakka brought me to her house to rest up."

"Are you hurt?!?!"

"Nah, just a hurt wrist, shoulder blade, and neck. Nothing too huge."

"Iggy! You need to go to a hospital!"

"Been there, fuck that!"

"Why?"

"They're wantin' to take me back to the School, Sakka wouldn't let 'em. She flew me outta there before they could blink."

"Sakka?"

"Yeah, she's a mutant bird-freak, just like us."

"Iggy, I just don't--"

"I'm fine, Max. I'll be fine. You just hold down the fort. I'll be home before you know it."

"Um, alright, Iggy."

"Okay, but I gotta go. Sakka's mom made dinner. Talk to you later, Max. Tell the kids I love 'em."

"Alright, Iggy. Bye." I hung the phone back up on the perch and sat down on the couch beside Fang.

"What'd he say?" he asked.

"Nothing. He said to tell you guys he loves you. That's it." Max lied. Fang gave her a "I'm not buying it" look, but she ignored it. She looked at the others and back in front of her.

Iggy......we just all want you home......


	4. Key of the Ride: Iggy

The next day, Sakka and I decided to take an early morning fly. I honestly didn't care about anything else. Honestly, even though I had no idea what she looked like, Sakka....well, I sorta, kinda....liked her. Even though I've only known her for a couple hours, she was really sweet, and I liked her. More than a friend....if you get my drift here.

"The breeze is nice. Good wing breezes." Sakka said. I nodded. It was. "Lets land and take in the breeze from the ground." I flew down, and tucked my wings back into the slits. Sakka helped me sit down and she sat beside me, hugging my waist.

"You know, if I could see, this would probably be a perfect sight." I told her. She laughed. The butterflies fluttered around in my stomach and my heart beat twice as fast. I could feel my face turning red.

"It is. I'll tell you that much." she said. I bit my lower lip and stared into the darkness. My shoulder began to fuzz, but I ignored it. If I moved, Sakka would think I didn't like her where she was, when I really did.

"Sakka...." I began.

"Yeah?"

"I know I've only known you for maybe, not even a day, but I think your really great. You seem sweet and I think your the one I want to-" I was cut off by Sakka's lips trapping mine. I couldn't believe the sensation of it all, just so sudden, and so.......relaxing. She broke off from me and giggled. I blushed.

"I have the same feeling...." she said softly. I smiled at her. I slung my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me. I kissed the top of her head, she rested her head on my not injured shoulder and hugged my waist. I ran my fingers through her hair, finding out that she had long hair.

"Iggy, I think we should be getting home."

"Alright, we can go."

"No, I mean....home. Where you live." I was kinda suprised.

"Heh, I don't think that's a real good idea, Sakka....."

"Iggy, I know we're gonna marry eachother......" she said suddenly.

"H-h-how?!" I asked.

"My mom can, um, see the future...." she said. Oh wow!! That was kinda cool!!

"Seriously!?" I asked her.

"Yup..." she sounded kinda depressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. I heard her suck in a sob.

"I just don't think its safe." she said. I looked at her with a sad confused look. "Its not that I don't like being with you, Iggy, its just that with the Erasers around, I don't want them to get you."

"They're after me and the others all the time."

"Yes, but they're after me more importantly."

"Why's that?"

"Because they want the key." I was shocked. After 14 years of School and Jeb and Max, I haven't ever heard about any stupid key.

"What key?"

"The key to the Ride. It's a key that can, go back in time, and forward time, and it has powers to revive or kill or, do whatever. Erasers can't get their hands on it. They can duplicate it and this whole place can outburst in a huge war."

"How do they know you have the key?" I couldn't see her face, but it took her the looooongest time to reply back to my question.

"Because it's implanted under my skin." she said. Another shocking moment! Need to record these. I know Max had a microchip implanted in her arm, but her mom-Dr. Martinez-removed it. A menacing laugh echoed across the hills. Eraser. I was glomped from the side into the dirt and rocks.

"Sorry Iggy. He was heading straight for you." Sakka's voice apologized. Why hadn't I felt him coming. Were the Erasers FLYING now!?!

"Man down, Sakka?" the voice laughed. I hadn't heard it before. Newcomer?

"Shut up, Frair!" she yelled. Frair....Nope, doesn't ring a bell. Haha. Inside joke. Sakka has a bell around her neck. (Found that out earlier this morning when she got up) Doesn't ring a bell.

A furious scream came from my direction, and slams and yelps and kicks were being pillared.

"Iggy! Get out of here!" I was almost tempted to, but I didn't. And I wasn't. Not without Sakka. I darted forward into the presumed direction of the Eraser, and jumped up, smashing in his head. I wasn't done there. I came back kicking him in the back, and shoving his face in the dirt.

Sakka grabbed my hand and pulled me off. I felt light, so she must've been flying.

"I'll get you next time Sakka Kurai!" the Eraser shouted. No you weren't. Not while I'm alive.


	5. Family: Max

"What're we gonna do then, Dr. Maximus?" Fang taunted.

"We wait for him to come home. Surely he's not....dead." I said calmly.

"Erasers are all over the place, Max! There's no way if he's alone he survived. He's _blind_! He can't see a thing--"

"He can hear if they're coming. He can sense where they are. He can tell the colors of the fur or any distinct thing, he's fine!"

"I gauruntee you that that kid won't make it back, and we'll have to go save him ourselves. And if he wouldn't have run off, we wouldn't be having this talk, would we?"

"You're the one who made him leave!!"

"Oh, so now _I'm_ the problem!? Do you want _me _to runaway, too!?"

"Fang, you are fourteen years old! You have perfect vision, hearing, and your able to talk. You don't have any idea what it's like to be blind!"

"You don't either."

"I can relate! I understand him more! You don't even try! You expect every member of this flock to be just like you! Well they're not going to be. Gazzy and Iggy aren't going to grow up like you. You don't show emotion, you won't even smile half the time. Those two are too free-spirited to be like you!"

"And Angel and Nudge are too sweet to be like you, hows that make you feel!?"

"That's the same attitude that got Iggy set off! And if I left, you'd have NO IDEA how to lead three little kids on your own! Let alone trying to save the world all at once! And worrying about Iggy and me and if we would ever come home to help you out!" Fang was silent for a minute. I heard a sniffle coming from the doorway. I looked to the side of Fang and saw Angel crying. When her eyes caught mine, she ran off back down the hallway.

"Angel!" I said worried. I got up from the couch and power walked to her room. Nudge was asleep peacefully. Angel wasn't in her bed. I left the room and went to my room. No Angel. I went to Gazzy's room. Still no Angel. I checked Fang's room even. I found a couple of CDs of mine, but didn't find Angel. There was only one room left to check. And that was Iggy's room. I walked into Iggy's room, and Angel was curled up in his bed sheets, sniffling and sobbing. I walked over and layed down beside her on the bed.

"I don't like it when you and Fang fight." she said through sobs.

"I know honey, we're all going through a tough time right now."

"I don't want Fang to chase off anybody else. Iggy might be in danger, and he doesn't seem to care." I noticed that one.

"I know. But we care. And he'll come home." Angel turned over to look at me. Her face had dried tear streams and some new ones running down her face.

"You're not really going to leave us, are you, Max?" she asked desperatley. "I don't want you to leave." I know I said it like I meant it......

"No, I'm not going to leave you. Even if Fang DOES get on my last nerve every five seconds. You three are the only thing that keeps me here. And Iggy, of course."

"What about Fang?"

"He's....a different reason of why I don't leave." Angel giggled. I knew she was thinking of my reason as love.

"No, not in that way!" I rejected loudly. Angel snuggled up against my chest and wrapped up in the blankets.

"I hope Iggy does come home, Max. I miss him." I hope he did too.

_CRASH! BOOM! FLARP!_ Angel and I ran down the stairs and to the front door.

"Stay behind me, Angel." I grabbed an umbrella from the rack and prepared to hit anything that came through the door. The door flew open and I swung the umbrella around.

"Max! Wait! It's Iggy!" Angel shrieked. I opened one eye and looked for myself. There was Iggy. Alive and well. And with....some girl....but that didn't matter. It was Iggy.

I dropped the umbrella at my feet and ran over to hug the tall, thin figure I missed so much. "Oh, Iggy!" I hoarsly squeled as I threw my arms around his neck. Angel ran over and hugged his waist.

"Iggy!" two voices chimed in. Nudge and the Gasman hurried over to join the hug. Fang was standing quietly in the kitchen doorframe. We all turned to look at him, as if we expected him to say something. He smiled one of those rare smiles and said, "Welcome home. We missed you." Iggy kept a straight face and nodded at him.

"Max, Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge. This is Sakka." the blond, blue highlighted haired girl stepped through the doorway. She was gorgeous. She had crimson red eyes, a scar around her left eye, she was slim, but not as skinny as Iggy. (which is impossible anyway.)

"Sakka, this is Max, Fang, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. My...family." he stammered on the word "family" because he had never used it before.

"Nice to meet you." Sakka said friendly-like. I may not have known her long, but I already know this girl has something wrong with her. What was it though?

"Why don't you ask, Max?" Angel whispered. There she goes again. In case you didn't know, Angel can read minds.

"Is there any unnatural power, thing, personality trait, about you?" I asked. Sakka looked at me, then to Iggy.

"Go ahead, show her." Iggy said. Sakka exhaled heavily and slowly extended a white wing. Almost an angel white. Snow. Yeah, snow white. She was a mutant. Just like us. But that wasn't the thing I was sensing.

"She's really important to Erasers. She holds a key to the Ride." Iggy explained.

"Key to the Ride?" I asked.

"I'll explain." Sakka said assuredly, as we all litterally opened our ears and listened.


	6. The Betrayed: Iggy

Sakka was shaking horribly when her and I were sitting on the couch. Fang had glared at her throughout her whole story, and then he told her to wait here for a second. Honestly, I think she's afraid of him. The bloodsucking vampire in my brain, even I wasn't afraid of him, but thats because I've known him for a while longer than Sakka has for maybe ten minutes. I heard Fang's footstep coming downstairs.

"You mean to say the Erasers are after this key?" Fang asked her. I was confused.

"He's holding up a picture of the key, Iggy." Max said. I nodded.

"Yes, that's right." Sakka said smoothly. Fang's tension pushed from him and caused this feeling in the room.

"This key is suppose to be the most ultimate weapon, and out of all people, the school decides to implant it in a girl."

"What's wrong with girls?" Nudge's aggravated voice busted in.

"Uhh, nothing's wrong with girls. I'm just shocked." Fang said straightly. There may not be anything wrong with girls, but there's obviously something wrong with him. He hasn't ever acted so mad before. The first day he's snapped was the day I ran off. And I dunno if he's been mean anytime I was gone, but he's not usually this way. Even if you do practically piss him off.

"Hey, Fang" I interuppted the silence.

".....What?"

"What's up with you? You've been acting real strange."

"It's just the heat outside. It's getting to me."

"You haven't been outside all day."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell. Your not letting off heat."

"Nothing's wrong, so butt out and mind your own business." he said, and his footsteps turned and walked upstairs. I could feel eyes glancing at me. I can tell that. Everyone can tell when they're being watched.

"We know, Iggy." Max's voice complainted. I looked over at her."He made Angel cry earlier, and when she ran out of the room, he didn't go after her. And we all know he's a sucker for tears. We've all witnessed that at one point. Even me."

"Yeah, but boys can't have.....those, can they?" Nudge asked.

"W-what?" Max asked.

"You know...that...thing." Silence.

"Oh!! Oh! Nudge, of course not!" Max exclaimed. Her voice sounding embarrassed.

"Periods?" Angel questioned. I jumped up, literally, and started freaking out.

"Nasty!! Dirty! Gross!!" I yelled. I could hear Sakka and Gazzy laughing behind me. This was the first time Sakka said anything since Fang left. Pretty soon, everyone was laughing.

"That's not funny! That stupid menstruational thing you girls have sounds nasty! I mean, come on, honestly, blood coming from your-" a hand slapped over my mouth.

"Heh, Iggy. Please. There's an eight year old child here that has no idea what your talking about, so please do not continue after I let go." Max's voice said sternly. I nodded and her hand pulled away from my mouth. I shoulda licked her hand. That woulda been funny.

"Anyway, Sakka, you mind coming with me to spy on Fang? Make sure he hasn't run away." Max asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sakka said straight up. The couch lightened and their footsteps traveled quietly upstairs.

"Iggy....." Angel's voice said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Fang's okay?" she asked, sounding as if she were holding back tears. I could tell she was crying. I montioned her to sit next to me. She crawled up on the couch and hid her face in my neck. This is change. None of us are big cryers. Especially Angel. Only when she's real upset. Same with all of us. The last time we cried was at Ari's funeral. But Fang's uncontrolled anger as Angel upset. I hugged her and ran my fingers through her short hair.

"I don't know, Angel. But it's gonna be alright." I promised. Next thing I know, Nudge's limp arms swung around and hugged my neck. I knew it was Nudge because Gazzy's not a big hugger. But that's what I thought. Until a third pair of arms grabbed all three of us in a limp hug. The kids were crying, and I felt cold hearted. I couldn't cry, because I had no idea what I had missed. Angel, Nudge, and even Gazzy were upset by this. I swear, if Fang doesn't straighten up, he's in for it.

A scream came from upstairs, all four of us jumped up.

"Max! Sakka!" Gazzy yelled, his footsteps trailing upstairs.

"Gasser! Get back here!" I yelled after him. No reply. I stiffened my face. "Come on girls, lets get you hidden." I knew a place under the stairs that nobody even knew about. Only me. That's where I usually sit to cool off. I ran with perfect aim to a little door in the stairs.

"Iggy...I don't think I can fit." Nudge said.

"If I can fit, you two can." I pulled up the door and they both crawled inside. "You two in?"

"Yeah." Angel answered.

"There's a lantern in there. It should be towards the stairs, light it, and don't come out until I come back." I said, closing the hatch.

"IGGY!!" Sakka yelled desperatley. I grimaced, then ran upstairs.

"Sakk-?!" I was drilled right in the stomach by a fist it seemed like. God, it made my gut tie.

"We meet again."

"Leave him alone, Frair!" Sakka threatened. I was lifted up by my shirt collar and thrown into the wall. Leaving a hole. I crawled out weakly, falling to the floor.

"Where are the other two?" Fang's voice was close to my face.

"I...I dunno." I lied. I was kicked in the side. I coughed, lucky enough not to cough up blood.

"Where are the girls?" he asked again. I had to think of something and fast.

"I sent them off north. Towards Lake Mead." I lied again. No kick. He obviously believed me.

"I've got business to attend to. And I'll be taking your little girlfriend. I'll see you around." Fang laughed menacingly. What had this Frair character done to our Fang? I couldn't think straight, I felt light headed. I heard one last "Iggy!" then I went out.


	7. For The Sake Of Sakka: Iggy

"Max, Iggy's opening his eyes!" Gazzy exclaimed. I shook my head, forgetting I was blind. Heh.

"Sakka......" I whispered hardly. My voice choking.

"We'll go after her. But please tell us that you didn't really send them North!" Max sounded horrified.

"No, of course I didn't." I got up smoothly and walked over to the hatch. "Angel? Nudge?"

"We're here!" Nudge said full of relief. They both crawled out and I closed the hatch.

"I never knew that was even there!" Max said. I nodded.

"Okay, now Fang's went berserk joining the Erasers' side. And we have to get him to snap out of it, and rescue your girlfriend." the Gasman said to me. I blushed. I mean, I liked Sakka enough to be her...boyfriend, but I just don't think thats the right word for this relationship. I barely know her, anyways.

"I think you two make a good couple." Angel said.

"You caught me, Angel!" I picked her up and spun her around once, then set her back on the ground. "By the way, thats a lovely dress color. A bright pink." Oh, in case your wondering, I am blind, I can't see squat, but I can feel things and tell the colors of them. Its one of my "super powers".

"Alright, but we need a plan." Max said.

"Plans?! Can we bomb 'em!?" I asked ecstatically.

"Uh, we could. But we won't."

"Aww..." Gazzy and I said together.

"We could all just cry in front of Fang, surely he still has heart." Nudge optioned.

"But he's a sucker for Angel's tears, and if he won't settle those, he won't settle ours any much more." the Gasman said.

"We can cut his hair." Angel giggled. Ha.

"He wouldn't mind. He got it cut before." Max urged.

"We could straight up beat him up." the Gasman suggested.

"Gazzy, you do realize it'd be like me, Iggy, and him vs Angel." Max straightened. It was up to me. She had turned down every other idea. I had to get a good one.

"We can raid his room for his journal or blogging or something. Then, go send Angel to read his mind, and then Me, you and Nudge'll sneak in and save Sakka, while Gazzy distracts him." I said.

Max's eyes lit up for a minute. "But then how are we gonna get him back and snapped out of the Eraser Zone?" Max asked. I hadn't really thought that far yet. "I mean, whats the use of saving Sakka if we can't save him too? Its not fair."

"I know, but we need to find out how they did it in the first place. Or we'll never get him back." I said back.

"But how're we suppose to do that?" Max asked.

"Have you tried asking the author of this bloody mistaken story?" I asked.

"Never thought of it, why?"

"HEY AUTHOR! WHAT THE HELL!?!"

_Huh?_

"How do we get Fang out of his Eraserifyness?" the Gasman asked.

_I dunno, I'm just writing the damn thing. You guys do the actions, I just write it._

"TELL US OR I'LL RIP OFF YOUR LEG!" Max yelled.

_O.o!! Okay, okay! When you get to the school, there'll be a test tube w/ some stuff in it, just dump it on him for the living bloody hell!_

"Thaaaank you!" Max said cutesy. "You heard the person! Move out!" We all evacuated the house and flew off towards the school.

"You alright, Iggy?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I can fly." I answered. We were on our way to save Sakka and Fang. I dunno why I even decided to help Fang, but I guess because Max is insanely in love with him, I might as well. But I'm still gonna regret it.

"Iggy, school below. Crack the entrance code and get us all in." Max commanded.

"It's Gazzy, Iggy." he said as he grabbed my shirt sleeve. We lowered down onto the ground and the security system at my fingertips. I didn't recognize the symbols on the keypad, but I had to try. For the sake of Sakka. Haha. That made sense! I quickly strummed over the keys and began cracking the code. I brushed my long bangs out of my face and pressed the ENTER button at the bottom.

"Heeeeyyy! It's ooopeeennn!" the Gasman exhilerated. I gestured for the rest of the flock to come down. Gazzy once again pulled my t-shirt sleeve and drug me into the warehouse-type thing. At least thats what it smelled like to me! A big old warehouse!

"Coast is clear." Nudge informed us. We all walked into the main hallway, and wandered around aimlessly for any clues of Fang or Sakka. Let alone that test tube stuff.

"Iggy!" Max exclaimed quietly and pulled me over to the wall. And I was suppose to know that we were all suppose to go to the wall? Heeellllooooo!?! Have you all forgotten that I'm blind!?!

"Not all of us did, Iggy." Angel whispered. She wrapped her forefinger around mine and hung onto it.

"I sense that we're close to Fang." Nudge told everyone in a whisper. Max put a hand on my shoulder. "You still going in for Sakka?" I nodded. "Take the Gasman and Angel with you." I nodded again. Angel pulled me along, as if she knew where she was going. Which would make sense because....I have no idea where I am!

"No!" I heard a blurry voice. It sounded like a girls, but I couldn't tell. We were too far away.

"That was Sakka." Angel said courageously. I nodded. We're on our way Sakka!

"We're busting through the door! Count of three run as fast as possible." Gazzy yelled.

"One!" Angel barred.

"Two!" I said after her.

"Three!" the Gasman hyped up. We all the ran as fast as we could, and all I heard was a _CRASH!_ and I knew the door was down.

"Iggy! Duck! Eraser at 12!" the Gasman screamed. I ducked and swung back around to get my foot to the Erasers head. A yelp of pain came from the black abyss known as my sight. Got 'im!

"Iggy!" Sakka's wonderful voice broke in. I ran over in her direction and grasped the bars of her cage.

"I'm sorry, Sakka. I really am. Could you ever forgive me?" I asked desperatley.

"Yes, of course, Iggy. This isn't your fault." she said calmly.

"Stand back." I told her. I waited for about ten seconds, then I whacked the bars of the cage, breaking the front ones. Sakka grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the room, two more little bodies clutched onto us. Time to find Max and Nudge. And fast!


	8. Fight For Fang: Max

There it was. The test tube with the "stuff" in it. Fang was hanging around the table with all sorts of test tubes. Honestly, I thought he was making an experiment. If he wasn't, it could have fooled me.

"Max, I don't know how we're going to get the test tube with him around." Nudge whispered. I crinkled my nose and tried to think of something. Too bad Alicia wasn't here....she'd be a good distraction. I guess I had to do something. And fast.

"Stay here. When I lure him and the other flyboys away from the tube, you grab it. I'll bring Fang back, and you cheap shot him with the tube." I said as I got up and ran into the testing room.

"Hey flyboys!!" I said ecstatically. Fang and the others looked at me with angry faces. "Did you miss me? I bet you did!!" I smiled. They started coming towards me. I ran across the room, and surely it would give Nudge enough time to grab the test tube. I looked back and to my luck, they were after me.

I didn't really pay attention to above me though. My feet lifted off the ground and I wasn't flying myself. I looked up, and sure enough, there was Nudge and her nifty test tube.

"Mission Part One accomplished, Nudger." I said, "Now get me down closer to Fang so I can throw this at his brainless skull."

"Gladly!!" Nudge said and flew us down towards Fang.

"Hey Fnick!!" I yelled. (The main reason why I call him Fnick, well, you'll just have to read book number two of the series!!) Fang looked up at me. Great timing. I threw the test tube at him and I saw his face load up with fear. I broke onto Fang's scalp and he collapsed to the floor.

Nudge and I landed back on the floor and stood a distance from Fang. In case it had an after-effect.

"Max!!" Iggy's voice echoed throughout the room. I looked quickly over and the Erasers had Iggy, Angel, Sakka, and Gazzy in their grips.

"Max!!" Nudge's sharp voice cried out. One of the flyboys grabbed her, too. Damnit!! I backed up from the remaining Erasers. A pair of fleshed arms wrapped around my chest and pulled me in.

"You're coming with us, Max." Fang's changing voice growled.

"Let go of me this instant Fang!!" of course, he ignored me. My feet were dragging and I dug my heels into the tile to at least try to wear him down.

"Nicholas!! I demand that you let me and the Flock go right now!!" Fang stopped for a minute. His face grew with anger.

"That....is...NOT MY NAME!!" he threw me up and punched me into the wall. My body barracaded into the metal wall and left and indention. I was in pain, but not enough to keep me from kicking his butt.

"Max, don't! He looks really mad!!" Angel's sweet voice called, full of greif and tears. What to do....I don't want to hurt Angel by hurting Fang, but Fang deserves to be hit a few times in the head! I took a quick look at the Flock, they all looked desperated. Iggy and Gazzy both had black eyes, Sakka's hair was all over her face, Angel just looked beaten, and Nudge looked like she was going to cry.

Fang turned to the Eraser holding Sakka, "Take her to the exam lab!! I want that key out of her system right now!!"

"Let go of me!!" Sakka yelled at the top of her lungs as the Eraser left the room.

"NO!!" Iggy yelped and struggled around in the hairy arms of his Eraser. He flexed his arms and somehow broke loose of the Erasers grip. He ran off towards the closing door. He slipped under the space left and the door slammed shut.

"IGGY!!" I yelled and attempted to run after him, but realizing I couldn't, and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Max! Look out!" the Gasman screamed. I turned and Fang's fist met my face. I went flying into the other wall. It was on. Whether they wanted to watch it or not.


	9. The End, Or, So I Thought: Iggy

I kept running and running, not really knowing where I was going.

"Iggy! Help!!" Sakka's cries echoed throughout the tunnel. That was the only thing keeping me on track. If not for her, I wouldn't be running like this. I wasn't giving up. Not for my own life. Not for anybody. Not for anything.

My bangs were sticking to my sweating forehead. And my shirt was sticking to my chest and back from all the persperation. I tugged my shirt off over my head and threw it down. I kept running, even if my jeans were squeezing the life out of my waist. It didn't matter.

"Iggy!!" I heard it one last time before a weight hit my chest and grabbed onto me. I wasn't certain what it was until I felt a strand of long hair hit my shoulder. It was Sakka. Thank God. I hugged her back.

"We have to hurry and get the others, the Eraser won't stay locked in that safe room for very long." she said.

"No problem, hurry is my middle name." I exaggerated. I extended my wings and picked Sakka up in my shaky arms. "Hang on tight. Up and away." I warned. She grabbed ahold of my neck and I kicked off the ground, and came smashing through the ceiling of the facility.

"Straight down, Iggy." Sakka said. I flipped over and flew right through the ceiling of the room everyone else was in. Sakka jumped out of my arms. We weren't even near the ground.

"Sakka!! What're you doing!?!" I yelled.

"I'll be fine!!" she yelled back. I heard her small feet hit the metallic floor of the base. I can't really tell you I knew what she did after that, but all I heard was the yelps of the Erasers.

"Everybody get outta here!! This bomb is gonna blow any minute!!" Sakka yelled to everyone. All at once, wind flew past me. I noticed every one of them. Max, then Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel.

"What about Fang?!" I asked.

"He'll get out if he wants to!" Max yelled, unconcerned.

"Where's Sakka?" I asked worried.

"Still down there holding off Erasers so we can escape." Max said again.

"I gotta go back for her!!" I exclaimed and shot back down towards the base. _Boom!_ The explosion blew me back into two pairs of arms. Max and Nudge.

"SAKKA!!" I cried out. That was one massive explosion. It surely could have killed her. I didn't want to believe that though. Couldn't have happened! Anybody but Sakka! Please!!

"Iggy...I...don't think anybody could have survived that....." Max said straightly. My eyes drew tears. They ran down my face real hot and faster than racecars.

"She can't be dead!! There's no way!! Max, please go check for her!! Please!!" I begged her.

"I'll be right back." her wing slipped past my shoulder. Nudge hugged me and let me sit there and cry on her little shoulder like a big baby.

Max returned in ten minutes.

"Iggy, I....I couldn't find Sakka anywhere on the surface or easy moving areas. I believe....the walls crushed her....she's....gone." she stammered. I heard the agony in her voice.

My eyes grew big as I continued to cry on Nudge's shoulder. How could that happen to her!?! She never did anything wrong to people! She wanted to help people!! This isn't right!! Just wasn't right!!

"Iggy, you look terrible. Let's get you home." Max said. She offered to carry me, but I refused. I prefer to fly myself home. With my own two wings.

When we got home, Max helped me into my bed. I couldn't get to sleep too fast. I was still greiving over the thought that Sakka was dead. There was no bringing her back.

The next day Alicia came over. Max has invited her over. Not only was Sakka gone, Fang was gone too. Alicia bawled more than I did, but we all expected that. She's never really cried about anything. Until now. I let her cry on my shoulder until my shirt was soaking wet, seriously. I didn't care. She needed it.

"Alicia, I'm so sorry. We lost him, too." Angel's sweet voice told her. I looked in Angel's direction. I felt her look my way. I forced a half smile. It was all I could force though.

"Iggy, can I talk to you real quick?" Max asked. I nodded and got up off the couch. She pulled on my shirt sleeve into the kitchen. "I'm really sorry about Sakka. I know she meant a lot to you."

"I tried to save her. I did everything I could. They weren't going to touch her....but...I couldn't save her...." I said, trying not to cry.

"She gave her life to save you, Iggy. It takes a lot for a girl to do that for her boyfriend." Max said quietly.

"Yeah, I know...." I sighed. A knock corrupted on the front door. We both looked at the door.

"I'll get it." Max said. She walked to the door and opened it up. "OH MY GOD!! FANG!!" Max screamed happily.

"Hang on." I heard Fang's footsteps come towards me. "She's not dead yet, pal. She was getting up on our journey over here. Hold out your arms." he said.

I held them out, and he placed a light person in my arms. Sakka. I heard Alicia come into the kitchen.

"Sakka, come on, Sakka, please wake up!!" I pleaded to her. "Please...." I felt her soft hand touch my cheek. A bright light filled my eyes. This was NOT normal. Everything in the room became a blur. As if...I was regaining vision....

Then I saw everything. Fang. Max. Angel. Nudge. Gazzy. I saw the kitchen. I saw the house. I looked down, and I saw Sakka, too.

She was still laying limp. I set her down on the floor gently. Not wanting to hurt her. I bent down to her lips and kissed her smoothly. It was like in a fairy tale, where the prince kisses the princess, and she comes back to life, because that's exactly what happened. After we separated, we locked eyesight.

"God, I never would have thought you'd be so pretty." I gushed. She laughed. I looked around the room. Everything was so....amazing.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Iggy. It's only for a few short seconds." Sakka informed me. I looked at Alicia, then Max. Then at everybody else. My eyes went dark real slowly, back to normal. I hated to see it go....

"Come on, Iggy. You wanna go for a fly?" Sakka asked excitedly.

"More than ever!" I answered. She took my hand, and we walked out the door. It feels good being intertwined with the love of my life, and looking forward to a better today, and a bright tomorrow. I could already see it. Me and Sakka. Forever with us.


End file.
